Talk:Join DarkClan!/@comment-24495864-20130719043042
Name: Talonclaw Rank: Deputy Looks: Dark brown tom with small white speckles and sharp claws, like hawk talons. Orange eyes. Personality: Funny, is liked by his Clanmates. Is fierce in battle and strong climber. Family: Softpaw (sister), Cloudwatcher (father), Fireflight (mother) History: Born to Cloudwatcher and Fireflight. He wanted to be a medicine cat, but the medicine cat already had an apprentice. He had to settle for being a warrior, and he found it rather exciting. When he was a warrior, he got his first apprentice, Patchpaw. After the apprentice became a warrior, Patchwater, the leader of DarkClan, ___star, appointed him deputy after the old deputy retired. Later, his younger sister, Softkit, was born. She went on to be Softpaw, and (insert warrior here) trained her. Afterwards, their mother and father retired and became elders. He is currently deputy. __________________ Name: Cloudwatcher Rank: Elder Looks: Old light brown tom who often spaces out. Blind green eyes. Personality: Snappy, demanding, impatient. Quick to yowl at some cat irritating him. Used to be strong battler. Fights when he needs to. Family: Fireflight (mate), Softpaw (daughter), Talonclaw (son) History: Born to loners and abandoned. A warrior found him and took him in. They named him Cloudkit, because of the way he often stared out to the clouds. Apprenticed late because of an injury falling off of a branch, which his foster mother freaked out over (XD). He met Fireflight at a Gathering when the two were apprentices. Firepaw left StreamClan to join DarkClan, where the two were often picked on because they were so close. When they were relatively new warriors (about a moon into being warriors) he and Fireflight became mates. Fireflight gave birth to Talonkit, who was a strong little kit who later became deputy, which the parents were proud of. Later, Softkit was born. She became Softpaw and goes through training. Cloudwatcher went blind because of old age. He currently resides in the elders' den, and is happy living there. ____________ Name: Fireflight Rank: Elder Looks: Orangey red she-cat with light blue eyes. Can't hear in one ear. Personality: Gentle, kind, is patient with young cats. Was great swimmer in StreamClan. Family: Cloudwatcher (mate), Talonclaw (son), Softpaw (daughter) History: Born to (insert warrior name) and (insert warrior name) in StreamClan. Quick to learn, she was an apprentice any warrior would fight over. Her and Cloudpaw met at their first Gathering and fell in love. Firepaw announced that she would go with DarkClan, making StreamClan surprised. A moon from when she and Cloudpaw became warriors, she gave birth to her son, Talonkit. Moons later, Softkit was born. Fireflight got old and lost hearing in one ear. She and Cloudwatcher reside in the elders' den. ______________ Name: Softpaw Rank: Apprentice Looks: Orangey red she-cat with orange eyes. Personality: Gentle and kind. Cares about other cats and is sensitive to their feelings. Is skilled hunter and fighter. Family: Cloudwatcher (father), Fireflight (mother), Talonclaw (brother) History: Born to Cloudwatcher and Fireflight. She was interested in herbs, but wanted to be a warrior. Looks up to her brother Talonclaw.